


Waiting

by 9r7g5h



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Fiction, Gen, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were all just waiting for him to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I honestly can't like how 'Breezy' ended. The LSP that we know is selfish and a generally horrible person, yes, but she's still one of the good guys. 'Food Chain' was just too weird to actually be part of the show (and, luckily, it's not cannon. Ward has confirmed it, it's like 'Glitch.' A fun, random filler episode that's not canon). _And Finn shouldn't have his arm back, damn it._ So, taking all three of these things into account, I wrote this. Sorry it's so short and crappy; it's been a long time since I've written FF, and need to get back into practice. Please, bear with me! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. Cartoon Network does.

"After the bacteria has completed decomposing the larger bird's corpse, seeds from nearby plants migrate into the rejuvenated soil, allowing-"

"What're you reading him, PB?"

"Jake, you're back." Princess Bubblegum sighed as she closed her book, tilting it toward the dog so he could see what it said. "I was reading about the food chain, and the cycle of life. I was hoping…"

"You were hoping," Jake replied back, a harsh tone in his voice despite the teasing nature of his words, "that you could use Finn's unconscious state to fill his head with all that science mumbo jumbo that you love so much."

"As illogical as it sounds," Bubblegum corrected him as she watched the dog settle into the chair next to his friend on the other side of the bed, "I was trying to bore him awake."

"Ahh." It was all Jake could say as he stared at Finn, the worry clear on his face as he watched his best friend sleep. Waited for him to wake up.

It'd been three days since LSP had come barging into the castle with Finn dragging behind her, demanding that Bubblegum or Dr. Princess or just someone do something to help their human friend. He hadn't been in good shape when she brought him in, either; beaten up and bruised, barely able to stand on his own, and mumbling under his breath the entire time people rushed to help, something about kisses and his flower and being a free woman who didn't need no hive.

None of that had truly concerned them, though, if they were to be honest; Finn was often seen with new scrapes and bruises on a daily basis, and the kid was always making up stories when he couldn't find an adventure to keep himself entertained.

What had concerned them were the numerous stings that had covered his face and neck, and the very apparent fact that Finn was allergic to them. And they had no clue what kind they were.

"Do you have any ideas how much longer he'll be like this, PB?"

"I'm sorry, Jake," the princess replied back honestly, "but no. Without knowing what kind of creatures stung him, we're unable to do any more than give him a general anti-venom and wait for it to work itself out of his system. If he would just wake up and tell us what it was, then we could do more intensive care, but until then…"

She didn't need to say it. Jake already knew how that sentence would have ended, and even if he hadn't, he didn't want to hear it.

He already knew how grim things were looking for his little brother.

"And there's nothing else you can do to wake him up?

"I've already tried a number of stimulants and low doses of adrenaline," Bubblegum said, rubbing at her eyes as exhaustion set in. She hadn't slept since Finn had been brought in, working with Dr. Princess to try to find something that would work, but so far everything had failed. And without something to keep her occupied, she could finally feel how tired she was. "He completely ignored BMO's alarm, didn't even twitch when Marceline came in and sung, and we even asked the Ice King to cause problems in the kingdom. Nothing."

"Oh, this is all my fault," Jake whined, tugging at his ears. "I knew something was up with Finn; he wasn't acting himself, trying to get kisses from all the Princesses and hanging out with that bee. I was just so caught up in my own stuff, I didn't even-"

"Bee?"

"Yeah," Jake replied, lowering his head onto the bed. "Some bee chick named Breezy. She said that kisses might help his flower get better, and she was helping him to get them. I should have known she was up to no good! I should have…"

Jake trailed off as Bubblegum disappeared from the room, something he had said exciting her for the first time in days. Hopefully, he thought as he broke off a dead, rotten leaf from the stem of the flower that was his best friend's arm, whatever he had said would help.

Pulling Bubblegum's left behind book into his lap, Jake opened it up to where she had left off and began to read, hoping, maybe, that she'd been onto something with her 'bore him awake' thing.

"So, yeah. The plants start growin', and they live their happy lil plant lives. That is, until the caterpillars attack!"


End file.
